marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Mask (Old West, Watcher Datafile)
IRON MASK Don Hertz secret Don Hertz, a sinister blacksmith who had made himself an iron helmet and vest, built a reputation in the Old West as he seemed unkillable. No one knew about his iron vest, giving him an almost supernatural reputation. He became known as the Iron Mask. After he was stopped for the first time by Kid Colt and put into prison he developed full body armor, making him immune to bullets all over his body. He then proceeded to break out of the prison and resumed his career of robberies. Hertz vowed to get his revenge on Kid Colt for having gotten him locked away in the first place. Iron Mask teamed up with some of Kid Colts old foes and later formed the Circus of Crime of the Old West. Iron Mask was a criminal mastermind of his time and led gangs including Bennington Brown, Doctor Danger, Fat Man, Hurricane, Living Totem, Rattler and Red Raven. He faced Kid Colt, Phantom Rider, Rawhide Kid, Two-Gun Kid and the time-traveling West Coast Avengers among others. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D4, Team D8 Distinctions Impervious Iron Armor, Sinister Blacksmith, Wanted Crime Boss Power Sets IRON ARMOR Enhanced Accuracy D8, Enhanced Intellect D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Superhuman Durability D10 SFX: Bulletproof. Spend a die from the doom pool to ignore physical stress or trauma from arrows or small arms. SFX: Criminal Mastermind. Spend a doom die to step up a Crime Master stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. SFX: Marksman. If a pool includes Weapon, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Ricochet Hit. On a successful reaction against a gun-based ranged attack, spend a doom die equal to the reaction effect die to inflict your attacker’s effect die against your attacker. Limit: Heavy Metal. On a magnetic attack or while swimming, change any Iron Armor power into a complication and step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or remove the complication to recover. Limit: Temper Tantrum. Add a D6 to the doom pool and step up emotional stress caused by anger or loss of control. IRON MASK’S ARSENAL Weapon D8 SFX: Dynamite. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Derringer. Add a D6 Hidden Weapon asset to your next roll, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by activating an opportunity. SFX: Smoking Gun. Step up or double your Weapon die for one action. After that action, step back Weapon. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Iron Mask’s Arsenal power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Out of Bullets. Shutdown Weapon to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by taking a action during your turn. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Crime Master D10, Menace Expert D8, Tech Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Old West Category:Circus of Crime